


How the Grinch started a Christmas War

by ViviTargaryen



Series: Cas and the universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/pseuds/ViviTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their 4th Christmas together and somehow it escalates a little bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Grinch started a Christmas War

It's Christmas. Cas can feel it in his bones. It's the time of the year again for amazing smells, love, stress, way to many presents and a whole lot of decorations.

Cas loves Christmas. He sure as hell didn't for a long time, thanks to Michael for that, but 5 years ago things changed. 

5 years ago, he met Dean Winchester. It was Christmas time and Cas never had thought that meeting this one human would make a change but it did. 5 years ago he fell in love instantly. 

4 years ago, he spent his first Christmas time away from the religious colony Amelia and him grew up in. He spent it with Amelia, who was already pregnant back than. She also already knew that she was going to die. The diagnosis was cancer. Naturally he wanted to give her the best time she ever had, but instead she talked him into telling Dean the truth about his feelings and about her and about... Claire. 4 years ago Dean Winchester said "Cas, you idiot. I love you, no matter what."

3 years ago, they celebrated their first Christmas together with Claire. She only had been 7 months and it was Castiel's favourite Christmas so far. It was the first time he felt like he really belonged. Like everything would be alright.

2 years ago, Dean Winchester proposed to him with a little help from 19 month old Claire. He taught Claire the sentence "Dear Santa, what I wish for Christmas is Daddy to marry Papa." She was mumbling a lot and some of the words were hard for her, but Cas always understood her and he stood there, wide-eyed, looking at Dean who just smiled and said "So what about that, Santa?" and Cas said yes, of course.

1 year ago, the adoption was finally complete. Dean was now the official father of Claire, too. The new name "Winchester" felt a little bit funny for him, but 2 years and 7 month old Claire had it easier. If someone asked her name she always had answered "Claire Winchester" and Cas felt a warmth in his chest, knowing Claire was so happy and felt loved, just like Amelia had always wished for her. 

 

. . . 

Present Christmas

10 days before Christmas

Cas, Dean and Claire are sitting in the living room, watching the Grinch. Cas and Claire love this movie and Dean just kind of goes with it, slightly amused. Claire is sitting on Dean's lap, smiling at the TV while the Grinch explains his day plan, which mostly includes hating on people and Christmas.  
Dean will never understand why this bundle of sunshine loves this green and grumpy being so much, but as long as she is happy...

Next to him sits Cas and Claire is regularly looking up to her Daddy, commenting on the movie. This time it is about the dog the Grinch has, who is actually treated very badly, something that always gets to Claire. "Daddy, why is the Grinch so mean to his poor dog?" Cas' voice is as always very calm and soothing when he tries to explain their daughter the world. "Claire, sometimes people are in very bad places themselves, and they throw their bad feelings at others. The Grinch hates the world, because the world treated him badly. Still, that is no reason. You should never let someone throw such negativity at you, not even if they are hurting." Claire nods, face scrunched in a very serious manner. For her, Cas seems to have all the wisdom of the world. 

An hour later, Cas is bringing half-asleep Claire to bed and Dean is trying to fight the chaos she happened to create everywhere she went. While he picks up toy cars and tools, little bees and angels he can hear Cas coming back. Dean turns around and locks eyes with a very unamused looking Cas.

"Heyah Cas," Dean says. "Dean, did you tell our daughter that I am in fact very like the Grinch?" Dean grins. He did. While Cas was outside to make hot cocoa Dean told Claire about Cas' past without Christmas, because she was worrying so much about the Grinch not liking Christmas, that Dean could not handle it anymore and wanted to assure her that even Grinches will be alright one day.  
"Yeah I did. You have to be honest, sweetheart, that you kind of have the story of the Grinch as background." Cas looks at him grumpily. "Oh, suck it, Winchester. I am the Best at Christmas stuff and you know it." "No, I do not. I rock at Christmas, Grinch-Boy." "OH OOOOOH okay? YOU WANT IT? YOU SHALL HAVE IT. It's Christmas War, Winchester." 

Cas turns around and stomps away. Dean instantly follows him. Grumpy Cas always does things to him and he wants to kiss and make out for the whole night.

 

. . .

9 Days before Christmas

Dean is still asleep, when he hears a giggling close to his ears that slowly lures him out of sleep. A small, excited voice says "Daddy, I think he is waking up!" and Dean opens his eyes only to discover the bedroom completely decorated with christmas lights, him and the bed included. "Son of a-"´he says, trying to get out but it seems that he and his blanket are bound to the bed thanks to two lightchains winding around him. A loud giggling Claire and a very pleased looking Cas are standing in the doorway. Dean looks at them: "You just wait till I get out here, oh I promise." But they just start cackling and leave the room while Dean is still fighting with the chains.

8 Days before Christmas 

Cas arrives at work, a little bit later than usual. Claire was dawdling more that usual and Cas can't just quite get the feeling away that she was doing it on purpose. In the end, Dean had already been back from his morning appointment with a costumer, who wanted his car to be pimped. Dean offered to take over and bring Claire to the kindergarten. Cas jumped on this possibility instantly, kissed them both goodbye and hurried away. 

While he walks into work he can see everyone looking at him and he wonders what the hell is the cause of it. When he arrives at his desk he finally knows why. It's decorated completely in Christmas lights, Christmas figures, plants. It's shining, glimmering and glittering and he is just standing there, mouth wide open. Behind him he can hear amused laughter and he turns around to see Dean and Claire, standing there. Claire is practically bouncing. "Do you like it Daddy? It was a surprise! I helped!", she exclaims proudly and Cas kisses her hair, trying to assure her, HOW surprised he is, while throwing murdering gazes at Dean. Thankfully, his boss Balthazar is very nice to him (probably because he has some weird date thing going on with Gabriel) and allows him to keep the decoration, looking more amused than anything other. 

7 Days before Christmas

Dean can't wait to have a free day. He wants to use this day to work a little bit on baby, together with Claire who is already a very big help. She is also very interested in everything he teaches her and more than once did he find her telling Cas everything about the details of Impalas.  
Claire is excited too, he concludes from her asking every half hour if they can finally start working on the Impala and now that he finished the paperwork for his garage, he goes into her room to inform her that it is time. Claire is jumping excitedly in front of him, practically glowing and Dean starts to wonder. Cas wouldn't...  
But then he sees his baby, with antlers and a red nose, dressed like Rudolf, and a loud groan escapes him. Claire is cooing about how wonderful the car looks "Just like a Rudolf, Papa, isn't that great? Papa? Don't you like it?" "No no, I... love it...", he manages to get out weakly and he surely needs something strong. 

6 Days before Christmas 

Dean hears the yell when he is preparing Sunday morning breakfast. Claire is sitting on the table, drawing something and she looks up and smiles:"I think Daddy found our presents."  
Dean smiles mischievously and nods. But when Cas comes into the room, wearing the ugliest Christmas Sweater ever, Dean just can't and cracks so hardly that tears start flowing, too.  
Meanwhile Claire is assuring Cas how beautiful he is in Christmas sweaters and Dean hears him answer: "That's very sweet of you, little bee, but it would be very nice if I still had something OTHER to wear instead of Christmas Sweaters, you know?" 

5 Days before Christmas

"500 Christmas Cookies." "Yep." "500 CHRISTMAS COOKIES" "Yes, Dean-O, here it says. 'Winchester motors orders 500 cookies." "What am I supposed to do with 500 CHRISTMAS COOKIES?" Gabriel looks at him smugly. "I don't know Dean-O. But they are already paid for. So... enjoy?" Dean looks at the mass of packages, filled with cookies and he sighs. He has to hand out cookies for 3 days to every costumer, employee and neighbour to get rid of all of them. 

4 Days before Christmas

Cas comes home from work to find 15 christmas trees in his living room, all of them purchased by Dean and Claire and he just... sighs. He starts to think of where to put them. 

3 Days before Christmas 

Dean stumbles into the garden, finding it completely decorated with figures, singing Santas, an electrical train and of course a lot of Christmas lights. Claire calls it their 'own Christmas land'. Dean calls it 'the hell on earth' more than one time while he is angrily making out with a very pleased Cas later that evening. 

2 Days before Christmas

Dean 'accidentally' manages to tell every older lady in the neighbourhood that Cas' brother owns his own bakery and now Cas and Gabriel have to spend the whole afternoon with a bunch of very chatty old women. Both of them hate Dean like hell for it, but while Gabriel promises to give Claire a big dose of sugar, Cas leaves bite marks all over Deans chest, neck and chin that night. He looks very pleased. 

1 Day before Christmas 

Their neighbour Helen tells them the tragic news that the Santa they hired for the evening got sick. Cas manages to volunteer Dean for it. Seeing Dean as a Santa, HoHoHo-ing the whole evening and listening to all the neighbour kids he hates with his whole heart gives Cas the feeling of winning. And if Dean keeps the costume for a few days and threatens to 'punish' Cas, he isn't going to complain.

Christmas 

Christmas is lovely. Yes, maybe Sam comments confused on all the decorations and the 15 trees they have in their house ("15 TREES? GUYS?"). And yes, Gabriel asks Cas regularly if he does want to sit down, which he refuses politely all the time, always with a new excuse, but it is still lovely. 

Claire is happier than they thought possible, telling everyone how much fun she had with all the surprises and presents their fathers made each other and Cas and Dean smile happily when everyone looks at them ridiculously.

And when Dean moves closer to Cas and whispers into his ear "Merry Christmas. I love you." Cas feels like this is all he wanted.  
But he sure as hell could have lived without the clap Dean places onto his ass, laughing softly.

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry to the Destiel Christmas Minibang on Tumblr.  
> I have so much feelings for them being fathers!  
> Enjoy!


End file.
